Easter shopping
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Going out with Coco on the first days of Spring cant go wrong. Can it?
It was a beautiful day outside in the city of Vale. The sky was clear; the birds were singing their songs amongst the trees as colorful flowers bloomed under them. The city of Vale was going through the first days of Spring. Life was beginning anew letting life take its form. This also meant that there would be a small fair to commemorate the first day.

"Hey bun it's a great day outside. Wanna go out?" Coco the team leader of team CFVY of Beacon Academy. She was smiling as looked the rabbit faunus lowering her black glasses so that Velvet was able to see her full expression, then just her a smile. Meanwhile Velvet was on her bed just looking through her camera. It was her weapon in special cases, but when she was doing any work as a huntress in training she would use it normally.

"Sure that sounds great!" Velvet seemed excited as she bounced off her bed, brimming with energy. She got dressed quickly instead of wearing her regular battle attire like Coco she wore light green blazer with a plain white under shirt with a brown skirt that was knee length. With that the duo left the academy and headed for Vale. They visited a few places in the city; visiting places like coffee shops, little fairs where people were selling handcrafted items and more. Their final stop was a small clothing store in the far north side of Vale. It was a small store, that was free from any surrounds buildings.

Walking into to the clothing it was filled with women clothing most of I was for the spring season but she was able to spot something that would be mostly worn in the summer like swimsuit. Coco walked around like she knew what she wanted before they even walked in. Velvet just followed her leader as she picked shirts from ne rack and had gotten pants from another. Soon, Coco's arm was full of clothes, then she started to the back of the store.

"You got a lot of clothes there." Velvet said as they reached the dressing rooms along with another couple that he inly caught from the side if her eye. The rabbit was many focused on her girlfriend so he really didn't take a close look at them.

"Oh these aren't for me sweetie these are for you." That was the moment that Coco threw the stack of clothes at the faunus as she pulled the curtains open to reveal a vacant room so the Velvet could change in piece. Velvet was able to catch all the clothing that her fashionista girlfriend threw at her with dropping a single one. She didn't think that she needed some new clothes, but after thinking about it she had to agree with Coco's idea. Velvet's clothing consisted of similar looking clothing lf her battle attire and school uniform of than that she really didn't have that many clothes for outing.

"Might well she's never steered me wrong yet. "Velvet thought as she changed into the first outfit that Coco had chosen for her. It was a black shirt with a light brown leather jacket, with blue denim pants. They were perfect fit not that she expected nothing less from her leader. Stepping out of the changing room she saw that Coco approved with a thumbs up. Velvet then went back changed into the next outfit the was just a simple yellow sundress that extended pass her knees. This time when Velvet stepped out she got a modest smile from Coco. Going back inside the enclosed room kept changing into the clothes that her leader had handpicked for her. Each time she stepped out she got a positive reaction from probably because there were all her choices, but Velvet really didn't care about clothes see gg that it made her happy she was happy Velvet was happy to oblige.

"Hey Vel give me a moment." She heard Coco say as she sounded like she was walking away talking to someone on her scroll. By the time Velvet heard her walk back a handed her another outfit. Velvet had no idea what it was until she unfolded it. She was shocked to see that with was black suit that exposed her cleavage while covering her breasts, with fishnet stocking to cover her legs. "What is she thinking!?" Velvet almost shouted. This was ridiculous even for Coco, she was tempted to throw it out and leave her alone, but she trusted her too much to do so. With a sigh she dressed herself and so walked out the curtain feeling she would die from embarrassement.

"Well? How do I look?" Velvet stood there the curtain drawn so that Coco was able to see her while she wore the suit. Coco was surprised to say the least as she stumbled back, until she backed up into a whole rack of clothes that were hung up. She looked at her in surprise, her glass had fallen off her face, but she had caught them with her left hand while her right arm was caught on the rack.

"You look great." Coco said and smiled as she looked at what Velvet was wearing. She didn't know how Velvet had gotten that, but she was very happy that whatever forces were at work that made what she was seeing a reality." Bun what made you pick that?"

"What are you talking about, Coco?" Velvet asked as she started feel the blood starting to rush to her face. Coco was acting she wasn't the one that handed her the clothes in the first place.

"That's where it went." An unknown voice spoke out. It was another customer. It was a teenage girl maybe about if she had to guess around their age possibly few years older than them. "Sorry about that I must have handed it by accident." She apologized smiling. After, a few awkward moments Velvet went back and changed into her regular clothes and handed the bunny suit to the women in front of her. Both girls stayed quiet for a moment as they watched the other couple buy their things and leave before they did the same. The tension eased as time went on by the time they reached the dorm Coco spoke.

"Thanks for coming out with me Vel it was one of the best days of my life. Plus, I was able to see in something that I won't mind seeing you in again. She smiled at Velvet again looking Velvet directly in the eyes letting her know that she was going to find a way to get to wear something like again.

* * *

Happy late easter. Please review good or bad. If there are mistakes tell me so I can fix them.


End file.
